The Focused Ultrasound Foundation (FUSF) is a nonprofit organization created to accelerate the development and adoption of focused ultrasound-an innovative, noninvasive therapeutic technology. Developed to its full potential, focused ultrasound could revolutionize treatments for many of today's most serious and debilitating conditions, ranging from benign and cancerous tumors to neurological conditions such as essential tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy and stroke. The FUSF funds research, hosts workshops and symposia, leads advocacy and patient support initiatives, creates Centers of Excellence, and serves as the nexus of a worldwide collaborative research community. Our diverse and multidisciplinary community includes researchers, clinicians, government officials and device manufacturers. An event that has become essential to our work is the International Symposium on Focused Ultrasound. Attended by leading researchers and key opinion leaders, this biennial conference provides a unique opportunity for participants to learn about leading edge research and recent developments, form and expand collaborative endeavors, and chart future initiatives. FUSF's symposia are recognized as the most comprehensive, energizing and well-attended meetings in the field of focused ultrasound. Scheduled for October 12-16, 2014 in Bethesda, Maryland, our fourth international symposium will encompass all types of image guided focused ultrasound treatments. The agenda has been expanded to three and a half days and will include plenary sessions, panel discussions, poster presentations and technical exhibits. FUSF plans to offer Young Investigator travel grants to fifteen early career scientists-graduate students, research fellows, clinical fellows and junior faculty from around the world-enabling them to attend our 2014 symposium. In addition to honored status and special recognition, grant recipients will present their focused ultrasound research and interact with senior investigators and respected thought-leaders. Successfully introduced at our 2010 symposium, FUSF's Young Investigators Award Program has become a coveted career development opportunity. Through this application, the Foundation proposes the use of NIH funding to support our travel grant initiatives in 2014. Total scientific meeting support of $19,00 is requested. These funds will be used to cover registration and up to $1,500 in travel and lodging expenses for up to fifteen Young Investigators as well as administrative overhead for executing the program.